habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Amrett's Journals
Numerous pages from Amrett's private journals have been received by the Rabbits during the course of the tournament. Some were sent out by Amrett herself, while others were confiscated by HABIT and released after her capture. Some of the journal entries describe Amrett's experiences during the early days of Tournament One; others concern her efforts to come to terms with the horrors of the tournament; and others revolve around Amrett's multiple attempts to help save the Rabbits – namely, #00. Christmas Card Journals Five of the six Rabbits who received Christmas cards from HABIT also received a page from Amrett's private journal. Journal 4 and Journal 8 take recall events that took place during the early days of Tournament One; Day Four, Day Nine, and Day Eleven were written some time after Amrett was taken to Eden. Day Four The Day Four journal page was included with the Christmas card Rabbit #57 received on December 22. On the top left corner of the page the number 4 is written; in the opposite corner, the numbers 0000 are written. The body of the page reads: "Day four James keeps telling me and pressuring me to write, to get my thoughts out onto paper and tell the book how I feel but I can't-" The final three words are less legible and trail off, as if Amrett was struggling to write them (probably through tears). The picture of the journal page was posted on 12/22 at 4:56 pm (EST) on the "doorthroughtheeden" tag. Journal 8 Journal 8 was included in the Christmas card received by Rabbit #152 on December 22. On the top left corner of the page, the number 8 is written; in the opposite corner, the numbers 00000000 are written. The body of the page reads: "Once we worked up the courage Mary lead out a small group of four to go out and explore. After a while, Mary and the others came back and told us about what they had found. It seemed as if we were trapped inside an abandoned factory of sorts. For the next several hours, maybe days, we moved out of the office and into a much larger room with windows and doors. We all felt more comfortable there." Page 2 (back of Page 1) reads: "Soon after, I was woken up by Mary after taking a nap. She told me that the figure had called everyone to a meeting in another room. The two of us hurried and I remember the exact moment my heart dropped. When we turned the corner I saw 60 80 more people crowded together. And that's when the figure appeared. He told us that today was the day we would lose everything. He told us that we would lose our names, our purpose, our pasts and our futures." The picture of the journal entry was posted on 12/22 at 5:12 pm (EST), along with the pictures of the card and find.the.way's message, on the "doorthroughtheeden" tag. Journal 4 Journal 4 was included in the Christmas card received by Rabbit #32 on December 22. On the top left corner of the page, the number 4 is written; in the opposite corner, the numbers 0000000 are written. The body of Page 1 reads: "After that, everything was a blur. The first few days of myself being in the factory" "Then the hell began." I woke up in a classroom sized office with exactly 23 other people. An older female by the name of Mary told me about a figure they had all seen. The figure had apparently brought everyone down there, including myself. The first three days were the same. We ate chips and water that had been brought for us by the figure. Mary and" Page 2 (back of Page 1) reads: "I stayed close together, trying to not stand out and certainly not get noticed. All of us were on edge being trapped in the office. finally, an older male stood up and ordered a few of us to help break down the door. Come to think of it, the reason why they hadn't tried to get the door open sooner was because they were too scared to. After a few tries and a table, the door bent off of it's hinges. All 24 of us shivered as an enormous breeze filled the room." Pictures of the journal entry were posted on 12/22 at 5:17 pm (EST) on the "doorthroughtheeden" tag. Day Nine The Day Nine journal page was included in the Christmas card received by Rabbit #24 on December 22. On the top left corner of the page the number 5 is written; in the opposite corner, the numbers 00000 are written. The body of the page reads: "Day nine I haven’t touched the book for a few days now. I know I have to get my story out, I know I have to get my feelings out before it destroys my mind. But I think James knows more than anyone when it comes to coping with battles from your mind." A picture of the journal entry was posted on 12/22 at 9:21 pm (EST) on the "doorthroughtheeden" tag. Day Eleven The Day Eleven journal entry was included in the Christmas card received by Rabbit #30 on December 23. On the top left corner of Page 1, the number 6 is written; in the opposite corner, the numbers 000000 are written. The body of the page reads: "Day Eleven I’m ready to start my story now. I loved him more than anything in the world. He was my best friend. My lover. My light in the darkness, and my only will to go on. We met online nearly three years ago. We were just kids. Hell, we still are. We talked, wrote, watched movies, spent every waking moment on our computers." Page 2 (back of Page 1) reads: "One day, the two of us were chatting over Skype like normal. Everything was fine until I checked my email. Marked as urgent, I opened it and read the message. In all caps described a game, a set of trials. The two of us laughed it off, thinking it was a scam or some asshole trying to mess with us. So to mess with him, we both signed up under fake names and private information. How fucking stupid we were." Pictures of the journal entries were posted on 12/23 at 3:31 pm (EST) on the "doorthroughtheeden" tag. Recovered Journals On January 26, Rabbit #00 revealed that he had acquired some of Amrett's old journals. Around 12:00 am (EST), HABIT began posting the contents in the Angora chat in text form. These entries, like the others, were written in the Eden, and discuss Amrett's efforts to try to save Rabbit #00 up until her capture. The entries confirmed Amrett's claims from the January 8 call that Timeline A had been reset multiple times. They also confirmed that Amrett and #00 were engaged to be married at one time. Entry 1 The first entry was posted at 12:26 am (EST). "ATTEMPT 17, DAY 57: Marty is getting more and more aggressive by the day. I'm so scared that he's going to kill again. He's been getting better, but this attempt...I'm not sure if it will go through. Maybe I should give up on this one. Nothing feels right. I don't think I can save him this time." Entry 2 & 3 The second entry and third entry were posted at 12:29 am (EST). "ATTEMPT 28, DAY 142: Marty denied my calls. Nothing I say is working. Nothing I tried is going through. He threatened to block me if I kept contacting him. Day 145: He blocked me and convinced the rabbits to do it as well. This timeline is fucked up as well. I can't believe I'm so fucking stupid." Entry 4 Entry 4 was posted at 12:31 am (EST). It appears to be the first entry to be written during the final iteration of Timeline A. "ATTEMPT 54, I FORGOT WHAT DAY IT WAS. I love him. I love him with all of my heart. No one will ever be able to understand what it's like to live through what we have. I remember the nights I'd scream in my sleep and in order for other kids and Habit not to hear us, he covered my mouth and held me tight. He'd shush me and kiss my head to make sure I didn't alert anyone. I'd give anything to have him hold me again." Entry 5 Entry 5 was posted at 12:46 am (EST). The events of this entry took place on December 19, 2015. "ATTEMPT 54, THE FINAL DAY. Tonight will be the night. Everything is going according to plan. This might not be the one time I fail. The rabbits are ready, Marty is in place. He's messaged me and albeit, it surprised me. It might be a trick, but I didn't listen to him. He just needs to meet me and I can pull him in with the others. I can't believe this is finally happening. Finally, after years of trying. Years of seeing his face and listening to his voice, I can finally be with him again. We can go to Eden together and help all the rabbits. We can sit under the trees in the shade and read books. We can sit on the bridge and watch the butterflies. We can roll down the hills into the flower garden and laugh. The way his laugh lights up his eyes makes me feel safe. I can't wait for him to hold me again. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he buries his face into my hair and kisses me over and over. And most of all... we can continue what we planned. I still have the wedding ring he gave me an-'' ''He just needs to meet me and I can pull him in with the others." Category:Clues __FORCETOC__ Category:Items Category:Documents